


Regrettable

by RacingHeart



Category: Political RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacingHeart/pseuds/RacingHeart
Summary: Hillary was out for revenge. What she ended up with was regret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little darker. I've played with the idea of her cheating. This came to me this evening.

Regrettable 

Hillary had made an absolute mess of things. That was never more apparent than it was now in the light of day. The harsh sunlight was unforgiving. Her head pounded with a room spinning effect and her heart thumped along brokenly in her chest. In a move that was supposed to vindicate her, to sooth away her pain, to get some sort of twisted revenge, only ended up hurting her worse. 

The bed was a disheveled mess. A white sheet clung to her body and she wasn’t even sure where the rest of the blankets were. She felt dirty. Ten scolding showers wouldn’t remove filth she felt from her body. Her thighs were sticky, her hair matted, and her makeup smudged. She had never felt so disgusting in her entire life. 

Her eyes fell over to Grayson beside her. He was a White House Attorney and up until about twelve hours ago, a trusted advisor and friend. And now she could barely stomach to look at him. A reminder of what she had done, what they had done, ate away at her.

The need to cleanse herself won over and she slowly made her way out of bed and to the bathroom. She stood naked and shivering, waiting for the water to heat up. But it would never be hot enough. And she doubted that she would ever feel clean again. She stepped inside, letting the steaming water hit her skin. The water cascaded over her and the physical evidence of the night before washed down the drain with some lavender scented soap. 

His lips on hers, his body moving inside of hers, his name echoing from her lips, was what she wanted to scrub away. She felt weak and stupid. Jealousy and revenge clouded her judgement and instead of dealing with it in a healthy way she lashed out acting on high emotions and flittering thoughts.

Hillary wrapped herself up in a fluffy robe with the hotel initials on the breast. She sat down on the edge of the tub. What she was supposed to do from here eluded her. It had been many, many years since she had taken the walk of shame. And now she was granted the honor as First Lady of the United States.

There was a soft knock on the door and her stomach see-sawed. She wasn’t ready to deal with the fallout. In fact, she would be perfectly fine if the night they spent together was never mentioned again. A forgotten transgression.

“Mrs. Clinton?” Agent Evans called out softly. “Ma’am are you alright?”

Hillary slowly opened the door to him, pulling the robe even tighter around her body. Jake had been with her since the beginning. In good times and in bad. She moved in closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. She held tightly to him, crying into his shoulder. 

He gently stroked her back. “It’s okay.” he tried to assure her. “Let’s get you home.”

“Thank you, Jake.”

“You’re welcome.”

/////

He knew where she had been. When the Secret Service was involved there were no secrets. Relief flooded his veins when he found out she was on her way back home. He had his back to the room, looking out the window when she made her way through the hall of the residence. 

“Feel better?” he asked. “Are we even now?”

She couldn’t even work up the anger to respond. 

Bill turned around to look at her, but what he wasn’t prepared for was the devastating sight of his wife. “Hillary?” his voice was low and soft.

And the tears started falling all over again. “Not right now.” her voice cracked. “I can’t.”

He moved closer to her, but she held up her hands stopping him. 

“Please, don’t.” she cried, softly. “I feel horrible enough as it is.”

“Hillary.”

She just shook her head, tears trailing down her face. “I thought it would make me feel better.” she confessed. “I thought it would hurt you but I think I’ve hurt myself more.”

Bill watched as she retreated to the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Tears swelled up in his own eyes. He was to blame, he had caused all of this. And he vowed to himself in that moment that she would never have to feel that way ever again. 

 

-Finished


End file.
